


the motion of gravity

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000





	1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR: well Romana looks like were here.

ROMANA: and where exactly would here be doctor?

DOCTOR: somewhere in 17th century London I believe, oh why does this confounded thing never do as its told

ROMANA: snap out of it doctor, well I suppose we had better go take a look around

DOCTOR: but wait we are unsure of the dangers out there and besides I have an experiment I’m working on.

ROMANA oh for heavens sake doctor, why did you not finish that before we left? 

DOCTOR well me and k9 had a very important match to finish, didn’t we boy.

K9: affirmative master, although the probability of you to win was only at 10%.

DOCTOR: oh do be quite k9. 

ROMANA: OK then doctor, what was this experiment for anyway?

DOCTOR well it was for some form of perpetual motion, but yet the pistons don’t seem to be going the way id like them to, why? do you think you could help?

ROMANA: cant see why I cant take a look, now let me see here, if we move this screw here and use the sonic there, there we go all running smoothly.

DOCTOR: wait, what, how did you manage that? I've been working on that for half a century.

ROMAN: well unlike some doctor, I actually finished and graduated the time school, and at the same time we learnt the basics of engineering, which includes basic gravity notions

DOCTOR: prosperous I know about gravity 

ROMANA: maybe you should re read the manual Doctor, familiarize yourself with the notions

DOCTOR: what a ridiculous idea, I should hope you know it was I, the doctor who discovered it 

ROMANA: are you really going to tell me one of your stories again, there getting rather tiresome

DOCTOR: have I not told you about the time I met Isaac Newton very nice chap

ROMANA so now I guess your going to tell me that that is where we are

DOCTOR why as a coincidence that’s exactly where we are, come on, no dawdling things to do, people to see, k9 stay here and guard the ship no one is allowed in or out

K9 affirmative master I’m sure the mistress will assist you in all you need

DOCTOR what a cheek, now come on Romana fetch your coat.


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR: now this is odd, I’m sure I put the right address in, surly he couldn’t move a whole house.

ROMANA: you've done it again haven’t you, honestly doctor one of these days you will let me  
control the TARDIS, we might finally get to where were meant to 

DOCTOR don’t be so impertinent Romana, of course we are where were meant to be, just a little earlier than planned, I wonder if there are any fishing spots near by? might be time for a little holiday.

ROMANA: now doctor don’t go getting all distracted again, you know what happened last time. 

DOCTOR: cant you let that go Romana, I mean that was 2000 years in the past, it's not like there was any permanent damage. 

ROMANA well it feels like yesterday to me Doctor, in fact it was, you didn’t even know they had cloned me, I mean how do I even know if this is the real me?

DOCTOR well lets pinch you and see shall we. 

ROMANA don’t you dare, now where are we? looks like a forest of some kind

DOCTOR: I’m not completely sure (scratches chin) Romana come here and help me up this tree would you

ROMANA what ever for doctor 

DOCTOR: well I need to have a proper look about, seems the most likely place don’t you agree, its only logic, now are you going to help or just stand there looking grumpy all day, if its the later go back into the TARDIS 

Romana huffed, unfolded her arms, gave an exasperated look into the air and went over to give the doctor a bunk up, he was heavier than she had imagined and that damn scarf kept getting into her face, blocking her view but she perused without complaint, the doctor managed to reach a low branch and started to climb into the thick branches above, Romana sat down underneath.

ROMANA: well see anything up there?

DOCTOR: what was that? The wind is rather shouty up here Romana, whoops watch out below 

The doctor slipped as the branch under him snapped off with a huge crashing sound through the branches heading downwards towards an unsuspecting Romana 

ROMANA: what on earth is that sound? Are you OK up there?

Just as she raised her head upwards to see if he was OK, the branch emerged, hitting her on the head, knocking her out, being so high up the doctor was unaware of any drama unfolding below him. 

DOCTOR: Romana? you’ve gone very quiet down there, still sulking I bet, any way nothing really to see up here, no good fishing spots that’s for sure only trees and a cottage, oh wait a cottage, I’m coming down, I think I’ve just found him. 

As the doctor is climbing down, another branch snaps under him, this time it was smaller, as it headed down wards, a young man in his twenties was walking through the woods gathering kindling, he spots the lady on the ground and wonders over to help her.

KIND MAN: who is this beauty before me and why does she sleep alone in the woods, oh my dear beauty you are hurt I must care for thee

As he goes to pick her up, the branch falls from above yet it narrowly misses him

KIND MAN: now how did that strange occurrence happen? What on earth can make such an object fall, yet before sustain itself in mid air 

As he pondering the question, a pair of booted feet appeared above his head, followed by a multi colored long scarf

DOCTOR: I hope you have finished sulking down there, it appears I need a hand Romana, I guess k9 was right you are good at assisting (laughs) now grab my ankles 

The young gentleman grabs the doctor's ankles and allows him to stand on his shoulders.

DOCTOR: you appear to have become broader, and I don’t mean to insult you but rougher, have you been working out, oh do talk, this sulking is getting on my nerves Romana

KIND MAN: excuse me kind sir, but it is I that is assisting you, the young lady I presume you are referring to appears to be asleep, let me help you down and introduce myself 

The Dr rather disgruntled by the fact that Romana had fallen asleep on the job stepped down from the man’s shoulders onto the forest floor, wrapped his scarf tighter round his neck and rearranged his hat, he then stuck out his hand to the man standing before him, with a huge grin on his face 

DOCTOR: hello I’m the Dr and sleeping beauty over there is Romana better known as Fred, and you are?

KIND MAN: I am Isaac Newton scientist, mathematician and philosopher. Happy to meet you Dr, I’m sorry about your friend, but she appears hurt, I was mealy walking through the woods gathering kindling, when I spotted her, so I came over to see if I could help in anyway, she has an awfully big bump on her head, I think that branch next to her must of hit her on the head 

DOCTOR: well, yes, ERM (coughs) help me to get her up would you 

The two men grab Romana under the arms and lifts her, she groans slightly yet doesn’t gain consciousness

DOCTOR: come on Romana, snap out of it, we have no time for napping were on vacation oh stupid girl no sense of priority, you don’t happen to live near here do you?

Isaac: why yes doctor just over there in fact 

DOCTOR how far exactly? she's rather heavy 

ISSAC: oh I don’t know say less than half a mile

DOCTOR: half a mile, good god man couldn’t you look for wood closer to home, oh well lets take her there anyway I’m in need of a good cup of tea after all this excitement


	3. Chapter 3

The two men carry Romana between them through the woods to the tiny cottage the doctor had spotted earlier, every now and then Romana lets out a small groan followed by a snore, the doctor is annoyed by this and now and again taps her cheeks to try and wake her up 

DOCTOR: oh do stop playing Romana, if you wanted to snooze all you had to do was ask, now stop taking me for a fool, I know your pretending you always like to get your own way don’t you

ISSAC: doctor I really think she is out cold, that is quite a bump

DOCTOR what do you know, lets get her inside and lay her down she will come round when she wants something 

They take her into the small bedroom in the back and lay her on the single bed next to the window, Romana turns over and grins, but the doctor has already left. 

DOCTOR ah yes tea, do you have some? I get rather parched on adventures like this

ISSAC: in fact I do doctor here sit at the table I’m rather interested in what you was doing up that tree 

DOCTOR: tree? What tree, ah yes well, I was looking about getting my bearings it seemed a little easier somehow, so mathematician you say, any new numbers your working on? 

ISSAC well doctor now you mention it I have been working on a rather controversial subject of late although those toffee nosed bureaucrats at Oxford have poo pooed the idea already without even looking at one simple sum

DOCTOR oh have they indeed well do tell, I love a good story 

ISSAC: OK well of late, I have been looking at the stars and wondering what keeps them up there, why haven’t they fallen to the ground and destroyed us all, well the other night while doing my calculations, I noticed a star had begun to move, I was stunned and frightened ,yet fascinated at the same time, I couldn’t stop watching, shot right across the sky, here look I wrote down the math as proof, I even drew little diagrams, I’m rather proud of them actually, anyway, I sent all the proof to the university, so that Christopher wrenn and his cronies could take a look and possibly help me in my research, but they sent it back by fast courier saying that I had stolen there idea.

ROMANA: oh that would have been us

The two men look round stunned by the voice 

DOCTOR: ah Romana, your up I see, good to have you back among us, right we must go, thanks for the tea very nice to meet you. 

ISSAC: what do you mean it was you? How could it of been? I guess that knock on the head messed with your senses my girl.

ROMANA: tell him doctor. 

DOCTOR: now is not the time or the place Romana. 

ROMANA: but why ever not doctor? you said we were going back in time to meet your good friend Isaac, surly he must know about gravity, you said your self you were the one to discover it 

The doctor looked between the two of them uncomfortably and glared at Romana

ISSAC: what ever is she talking about? I have never seen you in my life, and I certainly have never heard of this so called gravity, I think you have some explaining to do, have you come from the university? your a spy aint you? How dare you befriend me and then steal my ideas, i knew I was on to something,

Isaac reached onto the desk behind him and pulled a knife from the shelf,

ISSAC tell me now what you were doing up that tree or I swear I will kill you both for attempted theft 

ROMANA: I thought you said he was a nice chap.

DOCTOR: yes well it appears we have caught him on a very bad day, now do calm down, there’s a good chap, have a jelly baby? There extremely good at calming nerves I find, now put down the knife and I will tell you everything.

ISSAC: don’t come any closer doctor, I will use this, tell me while we stand doctor, what are you a doctor of anyway? I bet that’s just a made up title, well I earned mine, took me five years but I got there and I’m not about to let some two bit thieves steal my ideas.

DOCTOR: my dear chap were not here to steal your ideas, in fact they sound extraordinary, i over heard them talking, while looking through your equations and when they rejected the idea, I decided to find out for myself your very notions, now please do the right thing there’s a good fellow,

ISSAC: if this truly is the case then I am sorry sir, the stress of these past year, no one believes me 

Isaac slowly lowers his arm and lets the knife fall to the floor, the doctor makes a lunge for it as Isaac sits down heavily into the chair with his head in his hands 

DOCTOR: now how about that tea? Romana could you please fetch it over and try not to cause any more stress to this poor chap 

ROMANA yes doctor right away

DOCTOR: right my dear chap how about you show me these ideas and see if we can make head nor tail of them

ROMANA: Doctor don’t you think it would be better if I 

DOCTOR: no Romana I do not now tea if you please

Romana looks at the doctors determined face and decides its better not to disagree so she fetches the tea from the side and sits down and listens intently to the conversation deciding that she would not disturb them until she felt the doctor needed a nudge in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

The two men sit there for hours looking over the figures until the light grew dim, Romana was growing forever tiresome with the conversation and decided she would light the lamps and go for a walk 

ROMANA: I'm just out for a bit doctor

DOCTOR: hmm, what? ah yes don't wander to far we don’t want you getting eaten by wolves now do we

And with out even looking at her waved his hand ushering her out the door

ROMANA why does he do that, every time we are on an important mission he sits there and discusses stuff that a five year old would know it so tedious, wait what was that?

In the shed next door to the house, a rustling sound was heard, followed by a bang, Romana decided to go investigate, she saw a light shining from within and ruffled voices, she decided to open the shed door very slowly and peer in.

RUFFIANS: so when we gonna do it then?

RUFFIAN TWO: in a minute don't get ya knickers in a twist, now lets make sure we got the correct gear and go over the plan one more time

RUFFIAN: do we ave to? I'm dying for a pint of mead right now

RUFFIAN TWO: look ere if we don’t do this right the master and his mate will ave us to the gallows naw u don’t want that on ya conscious do ya 

RUFFIAN: (GULP) nah sir id like to keep me ead, at leas for a little bits 

RUFFIAN TWO: right, sacks? Rope? Lamp? I finks we r ready naw remember b quite as a mouse and grab those plans, once u gots him tied up there aint to be no bloods spilled got it?

RUFFIAN: wot not even a little bit? Fine but if he comes at me I will ave him 

RUFFIAN: just concentrate on getting those plans u ere

RUFFIAN TWO: I ears ya, old on a minute who's that ear wiggin?

Romana turns to leave when she realizes she has been spotted, but bumps into a barrow which knocks the wind out of her and makes her fall to the ground, the next thing she is aware of is pitch blackness, as a foot comes down on her lamp and a sack is placed over her head 

ROMANA: Doctor! 

Inside the house now drinking some wine, the two men are still discussing Isaacs plans

DOCTOR: ah yes, now look, see here, I’m afraid you’ve made a terrible miscalculation

ISSAC: a miscalculation doctor, surly not? 

DOCTOR: yes, yes you have, look here on this line, if you just changed the 3 to a 7 then things will become clearer

ISSAC but doctor, if I did that, it would throw the whole of my work into disarray, surly you cant be right

DOCTOR: look my dear chap, I’m a doctor of the sciences just like yourself, and I am never wrong, wait did you hear that?

ISSAC hear what doctor?

DOCTOR; it sounded like someone was calling my name?

ISSAC how can that be doctor, its probably the wine, can make a chap hear the most extraordinary things, probably just the foxes, now this number your referring to 

DOCTOR no, there it is again, wait, didn’t Romana say something about going for a walk? How long ago was that. 

ISSAC oh I don’t know, maybe half an hour ago or so I should think, I’m sure she will be fine doctor no harm ever comes around here, its the reason I chose this place, so out of the way no one can see what I’m up-to and the stars are easier to see.

DOCTOR: yes, well maybe we should go and investigate all the same, she is always getting into trouble that one, and she says she’s smart pah.

The doctor and Isaac pick up the lamp from the table and make there way outside, the doctor notices foot prints on the wet earth below him

DOCTOR: hmm seems something is afoot 

ISSAC: doctor, over here quick 

DOCTOR: what ever is the matter you look like you have seen a ghost

ISSAC: there appears to have been a struggle someone has broken one of my lamps and I have found this

Isaac hands a torn piece of paper to the doctor, written on it is a time and a date and the word university

DOCTOR: well, it appears that your suspicions of a spy were correct now cover your ears for a bit would you

ISAAC: what ever for doctor?

DOCTOR: you’ll see, this can be quite loud to the unsuspecting ear 

The doctor pulls out a whistle from his pocket and blows on it three times then places it back ,from the tardis door a tiny head pokes his head out of the door his ears turning to the sound of the whistle

K9: master?

ISAAC: I didn’t hear anything doctor,

DOCTOR: ah yes, you must be one of those strange fellows, with odd hearing, give it a few minutes and my assistant will be here to help

ISAAC: but I don’t understand doctor how can she hear a whistle? when we don’t even know where she is

DOCTOR: my dear chap, I’m not talking about her, I have 2 assistants and if I’m not mistaken here he comes

K9 appears from the undergrowth, his tail waggling from happiness at finding the doctor. 

K9: you called master? How can I assist you?

ISAAC: how is this even possible? It looks like a dog yet it is made of metal and can talk, what are you doctor? What wizardry is this.

DOCTOR: this isn’t a what, this is k9 he is my best friend aint you boy?

k9: Affirmative master, i detect that something is wrong however, where is the mistress?

DOCTOR : ah yes k9,that is the reason I have called you, Romana seems to have wandered off somewhere, do you think you can locate her for us 

K9: affirmative, I can detect her vocal pattern quite close I will go fetch her 

DOCTOR: yes I thought you might be able to, there’s a good boy, meet me back here once you have collected her 

K9: affirmative

With that k9 turns and goes to locate Romana 

DOCTOR: right lets go and see about these plans, i think my dear chap that we have a trap to prepare.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, as k9 is wandering through the forest following Romana's signal the two men are bundling her into a cart full of apples 

ROMANA: unhand me you brutes, oh as soon as I can undo these ropes you will be in for it 

THUG ONE: couldn’t you ave gagged er an all? she’s alf got a mouth on er.

THUG TWO: didn’t ave enuf rope did I needed it for that Isaac chappy, wernt part of the plan to capture a girl an all was it?

ROMANA: I can still hear you, you know, and when I get out of these confounded things I’m going to tell the doctor everything you will be sorry then, let me go

THUG ONE (chuckles) oh yeah wots he gonna be able to do miss once we ave those plans were gonna be richer than rich and so far away that no ones ever gonna find us who's gonna believe such stories over two distinguished gentlemans

ROMANA: you distinguished? don’t make me laugh, do you really think the doctor is going to let you get away with what is possibly going to be the most significant discovery in all of history 

THUG TWO: yes misses, cos if he don’t we will cuts his throat

ROMANA: id like to see you try, now at least get this sack off my head, stinks of rotten potatoes

The two thugs walk away laughing, k9 has been observing, waiting in the under growth biding his time, so that he could rescue his mistress, without being detected   
K9: mistress?

ROMANA: oh k9 am I glad to see you, help me with these ropes will you?

K9: affirmative mistress

K9 points his nose at the ropes and shoots a red laser out of the end to burn the ropes away, once fallen away Romana pulls the sack off her head and unties the rope from her ankles 

ROMANA: thank you so much k9 you really are a good dog, sorry I have been mean to you before, right lets go and tell the doctor of there plans, although I suspect he knows already.

While Romana was escaping, back at the cottage the doctor was explaining his idea on how he was going to capture the thieves.

DOCTOR; now if we place this bucket filled with water above the door in just the correct position, it should cause very nasty damage indeed 

ISAAC: but what if they decide to use the window doctor?

DOCTOR: don’t be bothering me with minor details I’m trying to work out an extremely complex plan here 

ISSAC: I was mealy making a suggestion doctor, besides how do you know that that bucket will fall exactly where you want it to 

DOCTOR:, ah yes, well its all down to simple maths, you just calculate the angle of decent against the angle of the position that the door will move and calculate roughly where the person will stand upon opening the door and whack down it comes knocking them off there feet

ISAAC: but that is just genius doctor, you must show me how its done, I guess it helps with my theory about the falling star as well 

DOCTOR: ah yes, that, Must explain about that but another time maybe we must get this done I have a very unfortunate feeling that they will arrive soon, place your plans on the chair there, just by the door there’s a good chap, I’m sure that will lure them in 

Isaac did as he was told, just as he stepped away to go and stand with his back to the door as if he was thinking, the doctor placed the bucket on the door with string attached around the bowl as an extra leverage, they heard voices approaching heavily east London, the doctor puts a finger to his lips as Isaac looks at him nervously and gestures him to turn around, as he does so the handle moves on the cottage door,

THUG ONE: See told ya it was gonna be easy didn’t I, look e left em right by the door the silly fool

ISAAC: now doctor 

The two men looked up startled at the other man standing in the darkened room, the doctor pulled the rope as both men looked up the bucket of water pouring over the two men soaking them the bowl landing on there heads knocking them out.

DOCTOR: now that Isaac, my dear fellow, is what we call gravity.


	6. Chapter 6

ROMANA: showing off again are we doctor?

DOCTOR: ah, Romana, k9, your back what a good dog you are, and whatever do you mean Romana, I never show off

ROMANA oh come now doctor don’t tell fibs, I think its about time you explained to this poor earth man what we have been discussing all this time, don’t you think so k9?

K9: affirmative mistress, it appears that the earth human has had an idea 

the party looks over at Isaac who is pacing the room with his finger in the air

ISAAC: yes of course, if I change the 7 to a 9, then multiply the square root 

DOCTOR: Isaac come here a moment would you, I feel I have some explaining to do 

ISSAC: no doctor it is I that needs to thank you, I was wandering why I was getting no where, and watching your little plan I could see the numbers form in front of my very eyes I think I can now explain the reason why stars stay exactly where they are doctor you are a genius, thank you thank you. 

DOCTOR: yes well thank you, even if I do say so my self. 

ROMANA: doctor.

DOCTOR: oh very well, you see we don’t come from this time Isaac.

ISSAC: what do you mean you are not from this time doctor, do you mean you come from foreign lands 

DOCTOR: in a way yes

ROMANA: oh for heavens sake doctor, what he is trying to say is, that we came to your time in a machine called a TARDIS, it means time and relative dimension in space, it can move through all of time and space, to any where at any time any year, we are from a place called Gallifry, a planet many light stars away from here.

ISAAC: but how is such a thing possible?,are you telling me, u fly a house around up there, like the birds, that’s just silly

DOCTOR: not a house more of a police box but then again you wouldn’t know what one of those are either, anyway best we leave now come on you two before we get into anymore trouble 

ISAAC: if this is the case doctor, before you go can you show me again what this gravity is you speak of, and tell me how it can help society

DOCTOR: oh my dear Isaac you will go on to create big things, and will go down in history as being one of the most influential scientist of all time, but for now all you will need is this.

ISAAC: but what ever is it doctor?

DOCTOR: It is called a yo-yo, and it works like this

The doctor demonstrates the up and down motion and explains how he is controlling the force and speed that it descends

ISAAC: well I never, you are a true magician doctor and its been a pleasure to meet you all, now I feel it is time for me to move on and find a more secure location and carry on with our work

DOCTOR: not ours Isaac, yours, just remember to call it gravity, now on that note good bye, it has been nice meeting you and I’m sure our paths will cross again, good bye.

ISAAC: Good bye doctor it has been a pleasure and thank-you again for the wonderful present 

Romana and the doctor shake Isaac's hand, and leaves him waving from the door, finding there way back to the TARDIS Romana has a discussion with the doctor 

ROMANA: doctor?

DOCTOR: yes?

ROMANA: you had never met him before had you?

DOCTOR: what ever makes you say that, were extremely old friends

ROMANA: well him telling me he had never seen you before may have been a slight indication

DOCTOR: well yes, i guess it must of, Romana?

ROMANA: yes doctor's

DOCTOR: stop asking such impertinent questions its getting rather boring

With that the doctor unlocked the door and entered the TARDIS adding the coordinates for there next destination in time and space.


End file.
